The Third Times the Charm
by Kei Jones
Summary: I kissed her when I was 7 and she pushed me off the jungle gym.  I kissed her, again, at 14 and she gave me a black eye.  Has he learned anything? Here's hoping third times the charm. Blackwater fluff.


The Third Times the Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters**

* * *

When I was 7 and you were 10 we were playing on the jungle gym when our Dad's took us to the playground. I don't remember exactly what prompted the whole spontaneous need to go to Forks and sit in a park watching their children play; all I cared about was whether or not I'd get to sit next to you on the way over. I did! I remember watching you jump down from the cab and you waiting on Seth as he crawled over – it was a big truck. You looked up at me with a playful smile and I thought you were the prettiest thing I'd ever seen; even cuter than Bella Swan who I had just spent last weekend making mud-pies with.

We ran around laughing and playing, taking turns pushing each other on the swings and spinning the merry-go-round. I showed off how strong I was by climbing across the monkey bars. You and Seth cheered for me and Seth decided that he'd try. The two of us sat up in the small fort that led to the slides and watched your Dad help Seth over and over again – he wasn't strong enough then.

We sat playing the 'hand game' where one person put their palms on top of the other person's and the goal is to slap their hand, test of their reflexes. You were really good at it and always won, but that was only because I was distracted. I was too busy looking at you. You'd close your eyes, your head would lean back a little and you'd have a small smile on your face; you looked like an angel.

SMACK!

You whacked my hands hard that I even hissed as you laughed happily, proud of your victory. Then it was my turn and as you placed your hands into mine as I took hold of them. I'd seen it in a movie with Rachel and Rebecca where this guy held a girl's hands, he drew small invisible circles on the back and when she looked at him, he kissed her. That's my goal! You look at me and so I go for the gusto and…I kissed you! You tasted like peanut butter and jelly since that's what we had for lunch – grape jelly, I think. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world; I started to feel light-headed, your Dad's coaching advice to Seth was drowned out and my heart started beating triple times faster than normal.

When we pulled apart I looked at you feeling certain that the kiss was everything for you as it was for me. You looked at me wide eyed and surprised. Your eyebrows had disappeared beneath your bangs but they soon quickly returned as you went from surprised to…angry.

THUD!

You pushed me. You pushed me out of the fort and I landed on my back, fortunately the wood chips broke my fall. I wasn't hurt, physically, but your rejection of me hurt more than any spanking my Dad would've ever given me. So I cried and cried. Our dads came around with Seth and I can only imagine what the scene looked like; in fact, I'm sure Seth would be able to replay it for us. Me sitting up and pointing up at you crying my little tears out, I don't even think anything I said was coherent. You kneeling still up in the fort frowning down at me with a worried look on your face. You were either afraid that I'd gotten hurt or that I'd gotten hurt and you'd get in trouble for it. You did get in trouble for pushing me down off the fort and I got in trouble for kissing you without asking. Neither of us learned anything from that experience; although Dad did tell me that the punishment that you meted out was sufficient.

_Neither of us learned anything from that experience._

Some years later, I'm now 14 and you're 17. I'm a scrawny freshman and you're, still, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You've long since forgiven me for that incident on the playground all those years ago. You're nice to me and my friends even though we're just lowly 'frosh' and even helped me figure out the best class schedule – I got shop, wood carving and study hall – the latter both with you. It's hard _not_ to notice you because your laughter just rings out, letting the whole school know you're happy. In study hall, when you're struggling with a problem its cute watching the way your forehead scrunches up in thought and your full lips form into an adorable pout. I only regret that I'm not smart enough to help you with your math problem, but it doesn't stop you from still turning around to help me with mine. It's odd, now that I think about it, but by helping me you seemed to help yourself in figuring out the solution.

_It was true for math and seems to be true in your personal life. Helping me with Bella, in turn seems to have helped you with Sam. _

But, the tribal school gets a new literature teacher who decides that putting on a play will be good for everyone. We're not told what the play will be but we sign up anyway since it's a bump up in one letter grade for our English class – you'd be a fool _not_ to do it, thus further proof of how big of an idiot Paul Meraz is. But I signed up first, thinking that if anything I'd at least help with the stage construction which is another added bump in wood shop. You sign up later just because it'll look good your college application.

Our families hang out and so I get every Tuesday nights with you for Harry's fish fry and every Thursday night for Billy's spaghetti. It's our time together without your _idiot_ boyfriend, Sam, being around and my friends, Quil and Embry. We all sit around laughing, talking and doing homework. Then it is there that Sue mentions that the play is going to be Romeo & Juliet. There's _kissing_ in that play. Your eyes light up at the title and that's when I decide that I'm shooting for the lead role. Sure, it's not a role that a lot of freshmen get to play but if you're my leading lady – I'll do it!

Everyday afterwards I study the play, read the lines and commit them to memory. Billy jokes saying that if I'd spent this much time studying I'd made it past the first round of the 1st grade spelling bee. Whatever, 'elephant' is a tricky word to spell at that age. Just like 'college' in the 3rd and 'translucent' in the 8th. I _hate_ spelling bees, a complete _waste_ of time. Like a small dinky trophy that _doesn't_ even have my name on it is supposed to better than a make-out scene with _you_?

Anyway, after so much time I've done it. I have Romeo & Juliet memorized and can quote the lines even better than your _adorable_ Leo_nard_o DiCaprio. Watching the movie with you helped me with my phrasing but it didn't ease my frustration to watch you sigh over him nor did sitting on the other side of you while _Sam_ sat snoring with his arm wrapped around you.

But the time comes for the auditions and guess who blew your precious Sammie out the water. That's right, ME! Uh-oh, what's the matter, Sammie? Did I sink your battleship? Burst your bubble? HA! Go suck it, Sam! And _that's_ just some of the internal gloating that I did as the other freshmen congratulate me once the list has been posted. I try to play it cool when I realize that _you_ are going to be my leading lady and I probably would've succeeded if it wasn't for Quil walking around behind one or both of us making 'kissy faces' at us.

It's embarrassing but I really can't be mad at him because it's true – I _do_ want to get all kissy face with you. You finally get tired of Quil's antics and stuff him in a locker. The feat alone is just amazing because Quil is taller than you and I never thought those broad shoulders could compress like that. You'd think that would've been a sign to me _not_ to pull anything on you – again. The lesson goes right over my head as I'm too busy laughing at Quil banging and screaming in the locker to even care.

You agree to go over our lines together after school and we walk to my house laughing and talking. I'm so excited about the balcony scene that I'm just trying to think of ways to just jump ahead and get to that part. The kiss is a very important part of the entire play; it's a sign of their love. Ms. Fields is the greatest teacher ever! Not only is there the balcony scene, the wedding _and_ the kiss of death scene but there's also another kissing scene when Romeo & Juliet meet. That's FOUR kissing scenes – THREE where I'll be able to kiss you back.

We practice our lines and instead of practicing the whole _backbone_ of the play, you keep making us skip over that part. Even Ms. Fields, _who_ I thought was the greatest teacher ever, makes us skip that part. Her reasoning being that it should be spontaneous and not look rehearsed. Hasn't she ever heard the saying, 'practice makes perfect'? Apparently not because she only laughs off my request that you and I get to practice the kissing scenes and even has the nerve to touch _me_. I don't want _her_ to touch me; I want _you_ to touch me. Yea and that's what I thought.

So I decided to just go for it. So while we were practicing the scene of the ball in my garage is when I made my move. I'm _not_ that good of a dancer, so I claim, and we've been practicing the moves over and over again. Really it's been an excuse to just have my hand on the small of your back. Without thinking about it I get all of my moves right and you're so happy and pleased that you hug me. Your words expressing your pride in me go straight to my heart as I can't help but smile realizing that I've put that joy there. Placing both of my hands on your hips I pull you towards me and I kiss you.

Your lips are softer than they were back when you were 10. In fact, you're soft all over and I'm starting to think that maybe, _just maybe_ that's where I went wrong. Can you blame me for making a grab for your ass? I've spent the entire year walking behind you, following you and eyeing it; I'd been an idiot not to get it while the getting was good. Again, my heart beats triple times as my tongue brushes your bottom lip and you moan.

_Well _I_ heard a moan and I'm not going to argue semantics with you_…and _no, no I will not spell it either_.

Anyway, the kiss was wonderful, better than the Fort Forks kiss we had. Instead of PB&J, there's still a slight hint of grape from that jolly rancher you were busy sucking on while we did our homework. Eventually, we pull apart from our kiss and I just revel in the moment letting my forehead rest against yours and our noses touching. I thought it was romantic and perfect but you, of course, thought otherwise.

POW!

You punch me! You punched me right in the eye! Not in the jaw. Not in the arm. Not in the chest. You didn't even go for my balls. No, that'd be too easy. At least you don't flatten me this time. I look at you hurt and surprised; and just like last time you stand frowning at me. There is no crying or concern, at least none that I can see, as you turn and storm out of my garage, cursing me as you walk away.

I want to chase after you and apologize but then I'd only be lying if I said it was an accident. Instead, I nurse my own wound and curse _me_ and my stupidity. I can't understand why you hated the kiss; what was wrong with it?

_The hands? I thought so._

Well, just my luck to have tried to kiss you only two days away from our opening performance.

_I wish I healed quickly then like now._

I tried to cover up the black eye that you gave me as a token of your esteem but failed, of course. Billy even called me to dinner and I refused to go and let him see the black eye a girl gave me. But, since the twins left, he was all for us eating dinner together as a family. I walk into the kitchen wearing a pair of sunglasses; and as much as I would've liked that Billy _didn't_ say anything, of course he does. He questions me about the sunglasses and when I remove them he's at first concerned, until I lay the blame on Quil. He doesn't believe me and ask _who_ really hit me and somehow, despite, my refusal to answer the question he guesses who my 'attacker' is, 'Leah.' Is all that Billy says before a few seconds later he's laughing at me, my black eye and my inability to keep my lips to myself.

You don't tell anyone at school that it was you that gave me the black eye but the story of me getting into a fight with some guy from Port Angeles seems to work out just fine. I soon realize the reason why you don't tell the story is because you've found a way to mete out punishment suitable to satisfy your vengeful nature. Turns out that Romeo _can't_ perform with a black eye and I lose my spot as the lead; much to my surprise, frustration and disappointment. Instead, the role is given to my understudy, Jared. So opening night I have to stay backstage working as a stagehand as you kiss Jared, not once, not twice and not even three times, but FOUR! I swear I even felt sick as I think I saw your tongues touch while the entire school hooted and hollered. The play was a huge success; I still got my grade bump and, even now, I can still quote Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet.

"Even that was years ago and here I am now, again. Standing in front of you, it's just the two of us and, more than, willing to make a complete ass of myself again." Jacob says letting out a sigh smiling over at Leah. He's been slowly closing the gap between them as he's told her memories of their kisses.

"So…what? Is this supposed to be like 'third times the charm'?" Leah questions chuckling lightly as there's a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Yea, pretty much." Jacob admits nodding his head with a warm smile. Spontaneity has never worked with Leah and years later he's older, wiser and knows her a bit better. He'll be straight-forward, open and honest with her about what he wants, feels, hopes and expects. It's what she's grown to love about him and _he_ knows it.

"So you think that by _asking_ me this time that I'm just going to give it up?" Leah asks crossing her arms and frowning at the rushing river. Leah had been out enjoying a short run and, as it has happened many times before, her mind wandered to Sam and Emily, reliving that hurt, betrayal and disappointment. She hadn't planned on her alpha, Jake, witnessing it and ran to calm down by the river that cuts through the Cullens' territory. But he did and he came to sit with her. Instead of telling her to get over it and let it go; he instead started telling her of a few moments that he sometimes think over wishing things had gone differently for. Needless to say, she was surprised when instead of talking about Bella Swan he started talking about her.

"What? No, of course not. I know you're not that easy." Jacob says quickly shaking his head. "Although, it'd be great if you were. Kidding!" Jacob says laughing as Leah punches him in the arm. "But, what I'm saying is that I've learned from my mistakes with you. Just kissing you out the blue isn't your style." Jacob says scratching the back of his head.

"No, it is not." Leah agrees as Jacob rolls his eyes.

"This is why I'm now just going to come out and ask you for one, instead." Jacob says looking down at Leah expectantly. "I've…well, I've liked you since I was 7-years old. I gave up at 15 because then you and Sam were engaged. So, I'm trying again. Come on, Leah, didn't you learn anything from those times I kissed you?"

"Yea, that you're a stubborn, hard-headed idiot that doesn't know when to quit." Jacob rolls his eyes but still leans in licking his lips.

"You gotta admit that I'm a pretty good kisser." Jacob prods. "But, if I can learn to give you a chance to say 'yes' then you have to give in and just…go with it." Leah sits thinking for a moment her eyes quickly glancing over at Jacob's lips.

She can feel her resolve breaking as his forehead rests lightly against the side of her head, his nose above the shell of her ear and his full lips breathing lightly on her earlobe. His eyes boring into her making her feel suddenly so self-conscious that she brings her knees up to her chest. Biting her bottom lip she debates over whether or not she should admit now that he's right, that he is a great kisser and that she's wanted to kiss him again for a while now.

Jacob sits next to Leah, patiently awaiting her response to his request for a kiss. He's just enjoying having her so close, feeling the warmth of her body next to his, the sweet and natural pine smell of her hair and listening to heart race while thinking over her decision. Deep down he knows he'll never stop being that persistent, stubborn, hard-headed idiot that Leah so 'lovingly' called him but he knows that it's for all those reasons and more that she likes him.

"Jake," Leah calls snapping him out of his thoughts. Pulling back so that he can look at her, Jacob is greeted with a soft kiss. Closing his eyes, Jacob smiles as Leah leans into their kiss and he struggles to keep his hands to himself. This kiss doesn't hold the magic of their very first or the very awkward yearning of a teenage boy like their second. It's not even the desperate and heated passionate kiss that he shared with Bella. Instead, it's soft, slow, gentle and still there's something there – a small spark.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jacob can't help but tense up as his body awaits the next violent assault; after pushing, punching, biting has to be next. Opening his eyes, he sees Leah smiling sweetly with her eyes still closed. Rubbing his nose against hers lightly, he places another light sweet kiss against her lips and sighs contently.

"So…now what?" Leah asks softly reluctantly pulling back and resting her chin on her knees.

"Now?" Jacob asks and looks up thoughtfully. He didn't think it'd go this smoothly. "Now, we just take it one step at a time. Come on let's go back to my house." Jacob says standing up and pulling Leah with him. "I'm hungry."

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm going to start cooking for you?" Leah states letting Jacob pull her along.

"Don't worry, we'll get there." Jacob says winking at Leah as she only rolls her eyes.

Who knows maybe third times the charm will work there too?

* * *

A/N: So this idea just suddenly hit me while I was at work thinking up of the next update for Wake-up Call. I've run into a slight snag with the update, I cannot lie to you all and it's something that hit me last night. I got a PM from someone commenting on imprinting. For the most part, you all know my feelings on imprinting, that is HORRIBLE and the _dumbest_ idea SM could've come up with all because Jacob imprinted on the spawn. Ugh. *has a coughing fit* But, this person brought up an interesting point that has my very susceptible and easily swayed mind…well, swaying. WAIT! Before you all grab your 'Team Jacob' and 'Choke On a Muffin, Sam' tees demanding to know who this person is they've not succeeded in turning me away from my hatred of imprinting. They've just given me a different view on it which makes my imprinting hatred *coughs*of Rename-me*coughs* that much more complicated.

That and this cold is just really jacking my head all sorts of up and sideways. I don't want you all to think that I've abandoned the story since my updating has fallen behind; I was on such a roll there for a while. T-T Part of the problem is that I've gotten more responsibilities at work so it's like…yay! More stuff to spruce up my resume with. ^-^ And then it's like…yay. -_-; More shit for me to do throughout the day and 'who the hell told you I could do that shit?'; at least that latter one is an internal comment inside my head.

But, just some of the reasons why my brain seems only able to focus on something short-term or more one-shot lately. But, sorry I didn't proof this or even get someone else to do it for me. I'm afraid that if I didn't do it now while on my lunch break that I'd lose my nerve and wind up re-reading this thing so many times that I'd scrap the whole fluff idea blaming it on a 'kiddy germs'. So read and review, tell me what you think. OH! And I'd like to thank all of my new reviewers. Sorry I haven't gotten to all of you yet but I do appreciate you dropping me a comment and letting me know what you think. GND mentioned preferring fluff to my hardcore lemons and so I hope I am satisfying your Blackwater fix. Any other Blackwater itches you got that need to be scratched…besides Taj's request for New Day *rolls eyes* then just drop me a line and I'll see what I can cook up.

Love you all!

Oh and Ses…YOU'RE KILLING ME! I'm trying NOT to write another angsty/tragic story about Jacob Black but that's where you're leading me woman. I'll be pissed if I get it done today. Oh, oh! I swear to god.


End file.
